


Pancakes

by Scarpath



Series: Gifts for a Fish [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarpath/pseuds/Scarpath
Summary: Red sees one of Sans' bad days, and takes care of his boyfriend.





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Fish what have you done to me? I can't stop writing anymore XD
> 
> Another name for this series might be; I can't stop writing and I blame you, Fish. YOUUU! ... Love ya anyways though <3

It was the simple things, really, that made Sans love Red so much. The way the tough guy act all but vanished when they were alone. The way that he’d give small compliments that never failed to be genuine.

 

It was the way that it only took one look at Sans, and Red would rush off. And Sans’ soul would sink, because how did Red even know? Yet before Sans could beat himself up for his bad days, for being useless, for not doing more, Red would be back.

 

This time, it was pancakes.

 

Red didn’t say a word, just sat next to him on the bed and fed Sans one bite at a time. Sans snuck a hand over to grasp Red’s and was given a small squeeze in return.

 

When the food was done, Red just put the tray aside with blue magic and climbed in bed next to Sans. Sans hesitantly reached to hug Red. Buried his head in Red’s chest.

 

It was when tears started flowing that Red spoke up. “It’s alright.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I know. Love you too.”

 

They stayed like that for a time, Red just soothing Sans’ worries. Red didn’t let him feel bad that they were both late for work. Just held him until the episode was over.

 

“... Thank you Red. I think I’m good now. Let’s go to work.”

 

“I promised, didn’t I? To always be there for you, through the good or bad.”

 

Sans gave Red a small but happy smile. He put on his coat, and fingered the box in his pocket. He took a deep breath, and pulled it out.

 

“I wanna make you that same promise, Red.” Sans quietly handed over the box. He watched carefully for Red’s reaction.

 

Red just smiled, pulling the ring out and slipping it on his finger. “Our brothers are gonna flip. It’s perfect, Sans. The answer was always going to be yes.”


End file.
